1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package with at least one bag and a head part having a bottom part with a recess and an outlet opening, and a piercing device for the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packages of the type mentioned above are used for dispensing and storing substances, in particular hardenable substances such as mortar substances, putty substances, sealing substances, adhesive substances, and the like in single-component or multi-component form. For example, fastening elements are chemically anchored in previously drilled bore holes in a substrate, e.g., a mineral substrate such as concrete or masonry, by means of a hardenable substance which is dispensed from the package.
The substance which is stored in the bag is opened directly at the place of use and is dispensed from the package with a press-out device adapted to the package. After the package is emptied, it is replaced with a new package. Packages with a bag and a head part are widely used as representing flexible, reliable and economical packagings for the substances to be pressed out.
However, opening the bag which is formed, for example, as a foil bag presents a substantial challenge. Particularly in the case of multi-component substances, the individual components may only come into contact with one another shortly before applying the substance. Further, the influx of air can change the properties of the substance stored in the bag.
DE 295 01 255 U1 discloses a package for a two-component substance with two bags and a head part having a bottom part with a recess, an outlet opening, and a piercing device in the form of two piercing spatulas for each bag. The piercing spatulas extend along one another and parallel to one another approximately parallel to the axis of the outlet opening, and are arranged inside the axial projection of the outlet opening. The bag is supported radially and axially by this arrangement of the piercing spatulas. A pressure applied to the bag by a press-out device results in a local overexpansion of the area of the bag between the piercing spatulas until the bag bursts over a large surface.
In certain cases, when opening the bag in the known solution, the bag is only perforated by the piercing device and therefore does not burst to the desired extent. This may lead to small holes in the bag which block the passage of the substance to be applied so that the press-out pressure required for pressing out the substance is significantly increased. Accordingly, in the case of multi-component substances, inhomogeneous mixing may possibly result.